emojimoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Butt
Bubble Butt is a song from The Emoji Movie. It is performed by Major Lazer ft. Bruno Mars, Tyga, and Mystic. It is played during the Spotify app after Alex tells his friend that he has to get his phone fixed at the appointment. Lyrics ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Wine, go down, turn and flick it '' ''A girl like me know how fi handle oi wicked '' ''One bat, two balls, swing it like cricket '' ''Pull me locks, slap my ass, make me show you how you wicked '' ''Baby baby mek me tell you 'bout the body, yah '' ''Make you vibrate like a Nokia '' ''When me whine and bruk me off that body, yah '' ''Uh huh, even kartel a happy, yah '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''I had a cute thing, buenas noches '' ''By the end of the night, my knees are now on your chest '' ''Fuck me bad, let me in, a cardic arrest '' ''Make me come '' ''Make me come '' ''Come, we know you are the best '' ''Who's bad? '' ''Let me wind up your cock '' ''Tick-tock-tick, riding the clock '' ''Beat it, beat it, beat it bad, let me show you what I've got '' ''I ain't Snoop Dogg, but imma drop it like its hot '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Okay, open up your Bubba Gump and let me see your bumper '' ''The booty so smooth I can't believe it's not butter '' ''I go in from under, she wetter than a surfer '' ''I ate the pussy fast, I'm about to start burpin' '' ''I burp, burp and re-lick the bottom of the surface '' ''I load in my clip in and told her, "Don't get nervous" '' ''I'm a Bang Bang Chiddy, bang, bang, Bang killer '' ''Nipple tit clit licker '' ''Ball like a dribble '' ''Put you on a pickle, nibble on my dickle '' ''Why you're trippin'? I'm a crazy individual '' ''Never do minimum, drive Benz, Bentley, too '' ''Damn, bitch, talk much, I don't want interviews '' ''I'm trying to get into you, into you '' ''They make you my enemy '' ''Not playing, got the bitch mad '' ''Me don't like flat screen, ass I need a 3D '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Bubble butt, bubble, bubble, bubble butt '' ''Turn around, stick it out, show the world you gotta '' Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by people